The Imperials
by Medea
Summary: This is a story about Padme and Anakin............among other things.......


Disclaimer: The characters are George Lucas's I just mess around with them.  
Authors Note: Hey this is my first Star Wars fanfic. I've been a fan for a while now and   
I'm really excited about this story. I was sitting at my comp reading fanfics when all of a   
sudden this story poured out of me. It's not done yet but expect a wild ride. Anyways   
reviews are the food of my inspiration, please nourish me, I am starved for   
encouragement.  
  
The Imperials  
Medea  
  
Anakin Skywalker made his face as unreadable as possible as he faced the Jedi   
Council, he was on trial for disobeying the Jedi law of knowing no love. Two days ago he   
and Padme had been caught in the act of kissing, by Mace Windu. The look on Master   
Windu's face as when he had found them was one of pure fury. He had promptly ordered   
Anakin to his chambers and had Padme escorted out of the garden at the Jedi Temple   
where they had been found, she had found herself summarily escorted to her room by to   
hulking Jedi with stony faces. The council had met and deliberated on the matter before   
calling Anakin in to hear his story, and to make a decision. He had confessed to having   
secretly met her on and off in the past 6 months. He had also confessed to having loved   
her for quite a while, before she had shown any reciprocation. This was startling to the   
Council, as they were ready to pin the blame on Senator Amidala. Yoda seemed to be the   
only one unconfused, for he sat there piercing Anakin with his steady gaze, which was   
quite unnerving to Anakin who was trying to cover his panic. Master Windu was the most   
vocal of the Jedi, demanding to know how he could have decieved the Jedi Council, to   
which he had sworn loyalty.  
"I see no reason how my loving Padme is a betrayal to the Council Master."   
Anakin replied calmly.  
"Your feelings cloud your mind Apprentice remember that, it is a danger to those   
around you if you could get distracted by your feelings at times that are crucially   
important. Besides that your love has led you to lie to us making us distrustful of you,   
and this love is in strict violition of the Jedi Code, which you have vowed to uphold.   
There is no room for a decietful Jedi here or anywhere else."  
  
Anakin was recalcitrant as he held Windu's stare, " I don't see how my feelings would be   
a danger, rather I feel that this love has brought me closer to the lighter side of the force."  
"But deciet is not a Jedi trait Apprentice, it is a trait of the Sith, of the dark side."   
Windu argued.  
"Enough," interrupted Yoda, "The council will decide young Skywalkers fate, and   
he shall be confined to the Temple until further notice, Senator Amidala will not be   
allowed as well into the Temple until a decision has been made."  
Thus Anakin found himself dismissed. He sat in his chambers for the rest of the   
day meditating, and focusing on his growing bond with Padme. He was again summoned   
to the Council at sunset, and stood in front of them awaiting his fate. He lifted his head,   
boldly staring at each member of the Council, as if daring them to punish him. Yoda   
cleared his throught and began.  
"Young Skywalker, we have decided to let you choose your fate. You may either   
stay a Jedi and give up all communication with Padme, or leave the Jedi order and   
become a civilian under close observation by the Jedi due to your abilities.   
Anakin's face became hard, but his voice came out softly, amost too soft for   
anyone to hear.  
"A life without love is no life, and without Padme I am dead. I will gracefully   
accept your offer to make me a civillian, and take my leave of you with one parting   
thought. I read many Jedi histories during my years here as a padawan, and the one thing   
that sticks in my mind is that during the peak of the Jedi love was allowed. Do you think I   
do not know about the loss of power by the Jedi, the dwindling force ability. It is because   
we are robots, machines. The sith are becoming more powerful because they fuel their   
abilities with their emotions, their dark emotions, but emotions nevertheless, while we   
grab on to the fringes of the force with our pitiful attempts. Love does not blind us in the   
force, it rather strengthens our connection with, and embeds us in it, and if you do not   
realize that you are more foolish than I thought."   
With that Anakin left rhe Council Chamber and went straight to his room to pack.   
Since one of the Jedi rules was that simplicity was better, and excess sentiment weakened,   
he had very little to pack except his clothes, lightsaber, and a few holos of his mother   
which was all he had left of her. He left his chamber and walked swiftly through the halls   
to the entrance of the Temple. He was soon intercepted by Obiwan Kenobi, his now ex-  
master.  
"Anakin, I heard what you were saying, and I believe you, I have suspected for   
quite sometime that something is wrong with the Jedi laws but I never came forward with   
my suspicions. All I want to say is that I'll miss you, very much, you are more than an   
apprentice, you were a son to me." Obiwan tried to say more but his voice cracked as he   
tried to holdback his emotion.   
Anakin hugged him tightly, "You are a father to me, the only father I've ever   
known, and I know Master that you have a brave and good heart, and that you'll do what   
you think is right." And then he was gone.  
A silent tear ran down Obiwan's cheek, as he made his way with a heavy heart to   
his chambers.  
  
  
Anakin left the Temple and walked around for a while at a loss of what to do, the   
Jedi Temple had been his home for the last 10 years, and now he found himself suddenly   
homeless. He was greatly saddened with leaving his master, and he found himself   
alarmingly enough crying. Not the great big walloping wail of child who had lost his   
favorite toy, nor the hysterical sobbing of the desparate, but the quiet mourning of the   
loss of his identity. After he regained his senses enough he began to walk over to the   
Senatorial Quarter, where Padme had her spacious apartments. He took the airlift to her   
floor, and nervously knocked on her door.  
The door opened, and suddenly Anakin found himself flat on his back with Padme   
straddling his stomach. She was kissing him quite ferociously and crying at the same time.   
When he finally caught his breath, he asked bewilderedly,  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"  
"I heard about the Councils decision, and I was worried that you had decided to   
stay a Jedi." she sobbed into his chest, as she was know lying fully ontop of him.  
"Padme, look at me," Anakin said with a gentle voice. She complied and stared   
into his depthless blue orbs.   
"I would never choose anything over you. Never." his voice was loving, but had   
enough conviction that she was ashamed for doubting him.  
"I know that, Anakin, I know that now," she sobbed.  
"It's ok Padme, but do you think you could get off me now, as much as I'm   
enjoying this position, if anyone comes alone we might raise quite a few eyebrows.   
Padme quickly rolled off of him and stood up wiping the tears from her face. Anakin   
stood up, and dusted himself off. Then she noticed his luggage.  
"I'll get my handmaidens to take your luggage to the guest room."  
Anakin turned red, "Oh I just came here to see you Padme, I really wasn't going to stay   
here."   
"Nonsense, I know you don't know anyone else that can give you a place to stay   
for a while, and besides, I'm getting the better deal out of this."  
"Oh? and what is that?" Anakin inquired.  
"I get my very own strong, handsome, force-gifted bodyguard." she smiled and   
pulled him closer. He still hesitated, but she quickly silenced his protests with a kiss.  
  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
** Alright here's the deal I need reviews, without them I lose my motivation so please   
drop me a line. Thankies. **  
P.S. not that I'm begging or anything. :) 


End file.
